That Night
by BamonBrucas
Summary: One Shot - *Bonnie and Damon*..   Bonnie gives in and spends a night with Damon..


**A/N: So I was bored and had this in my mind and wrote it up.. Its my first try on a one-shot and I think it didn't really came up the way I had wanted it, but I suppose its not bad..**

**I hope you'll enjoy this little Bamon shot.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VD if I had the whole thing would be based on Bonnie/Damon/Elena, Damon/Bonnie/Stefan or Damon/Bonnie Tyler, basically Bamon : )**

XXXXX

She finally gave in. She finally gave in to him. Bonnie didn't know how or when she had developed feelings for him, but she apparently she had.

Finally she couldn't resist him when he came up behind her, slowly travelled his lips through the length of her neck. She trembled from excitement, she was filled with lust. She had never felt that reaction before, not by a mere touch. She was overcome by such huge lust that she couldn't move, unable to stop the soft moan escaping from her mouth. That was all the invitation Damon had needed, and one thing had led to another.

Now she wished it hadn't. Just one night with him had made her realise all the feelings she had for him. The feelings she had managed to hide all this time. At that single one night she had managed to see all the beauty in him. All the good things he concealed. Just one night gave her hope, that maybe everything would be good, that she had found something good to cling on. That night she realised she fell in love with Damon Salvatore. But as usual he managed to ruin it, ruin everything.

When she awoke in the morning she had found him standing by the window, looking out. Shyly she went up to him to embrace him by his waist, but he didn't allow it, he moved her hands from his waist and turned to face her.

"Bonnie, last night was nice, it was fun…but that's what it was. Don't read anything in to it ok?" Damon said.

Bonnie was shocked, this wasn't what she was expecting. Not first thing in the morning. She didn't understand.

"What-what do you mean?" she asked hating that her voice was breaking.

"You know what I mean Little Witch. We're not going to be a 'thing', this was just a one night thing"

"Right. Well…thank you. For- for warning me, you know before anything got more serious, at least this way I wont hurt more" Bonnie couldn't help the tears that escaped.

"Bonnie-"

"No, its ok Damon. I- I wasn't expecting anything more anyway. You're Damon after all…But can I ask something?"

"Sure" Damon replied softly.

"Why…why not me?"

Damon shut his eyes, took a deep breath before answering. "Katherine. Elena. Take your pick. One I loved for 145 years, one I-"

That sentence was like a slap across Bonnie's face, she didn't want to hear anymore. "Enough!" with a heartbreaking sob, she left the room. Cursing herself for being so weak. For ever forgetting who he was.

XXXX

The whole week had been a torment. He couldn't take this anymore. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Bonnie" he called out when he saw her coming out from the school.

Bonnie tried to ignore the acceleration of her heart beat, she also tried to ignore him, but it was hard since he came right in front of her, forcing her to look up.

"What?" She on the verge of tears already, by just looking at him. When had she gone so weak as to cry at just the sight of him or mention of his name.

Damon lifted Bonnie's chin so she could directly stare at his eyes, see all the emotions he has been hiding in them.

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"I do. For all the things I said that day. About you, us Katherine and Elena"

The reminder was enough for the tears to come freely.

"Why are you doing this? To hurt me more? Is that what you're trying to achieve?"

"No!" He sounded pained.

Bonnie shut her eyes, unable to look into his eyes any further. Her tears were continuing to fall. as much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. She missed his voice, his breath on her skin, their skin to skin contact. She missed looking into his eyes and seeing the lust and passion in them. But she couldn't bear to look in them now.

She felt soft lips under her eyes, she opened her eyes to see Damon brushing away her tears with his lips. Which only made her cry more. The gesture seemed too intimate, too special.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"You love Katherine…and-and Elena"

"I don't"

"You do. You said you do"

"What I said was a lie…..After that night we spent, some things changed in me"

"Damon-"

"Let me finish please….I realised you became too special, too important for me. I got scared. No one has ever become too important to me, not even Katherine. I had you in my arms that night and realised I wanted you there, forever. It scared me Bonnie and I did what I do best. I shut down, I had to get you away from me. I had to let you go. All night till morning I convinced myself it was for the best, that we aren't meant to be. It would be too complicated. Too supernatural. I don't know, too something. When you woke up, I saw it in your eyes, and I knew the best way for you to let me go was to hurt you. And you took it with such dignity that it only pained me more. Watching you walk out of that door was the worst experience of my existence. I need you in my life Bonnie"

Bonnie was shocked. She never thought Damon had feelings toward her. Now hearing him say these words, gave her joy, peace. Immediately she forgot the pain and hurt of the few days.

"Damon I-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Damon's lips captured hers. Immediately she succumbed to the kiss, giving her all. She missed him soo much.

"Will you have me? I may be demanding, possessive and jealous at times, but that's in my nature. Do you want me?"

"I do. No matter how demanding, possessive or jealous you'll get, I want you"

"You better. I'm taking a huge step here, committing to you in front of bunch of schools kids by kissing you and declaring my undying love" Damon announced.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow. She never heard anything about love.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett"

"I love you too Damon Salvatore"


End file.
